Star Wars one shots
by StarwarsRulz
Summary: Different one shots my first story ,the pairings I'm gonna write will be luxsoka obitine and anidala and maybe even Luke and mara if anyone asks , chapter 6 Padme writes Anakin a letter after mustafar
1. Always

**Hey this chapter just kind of flowed I was watching satines death again and crying like always and this just kind of flowed out because I felt like he needed a way to say good bye but never had the chance I love this couple so it was kinda natural for me if** that** makes sense any way enjoy this chapter I call **

"Hello satine, I,I just came to your grave to let you know every ones ok korkie and Bo are really upset though they feel as if they didn't do enough like if maybe they tried to free you you'd still be with us.. I miss you satine sometimes I wake up and forget that your gone" if I could turn back the clock I would I would try harder to save you but I can't "Remember my dear obi-wan I've loved you always and I always will... I heard that voice I looked around to see satines force ghost

Satine looked beautiful as always her force ghost right in front of me "Those were your last words to me" I stated " no obi they were only the beginning when you leave the universe I will have many more words for you someday it will be your time but unfortunately that time isn't now" satine told me "I never told you what I should have I only told you id leave the order for you if you asked but I knew you'd never ask I never told you I loved you... No that I LOVE you it's my fault I've said it before I'll say it again when I cut maul in half I should have aimed for his neck he used you to lure me to him,

why you why did it have to be you I suppose I know why but I wish that it never happened I close my eyes and I see your dying face your last words burned into my mind in your last few seconds you professed your love to me but I never told you I never said that I love you" I finished "yes you did obi you told me that you'd leave the order for me had I asked but I couldn't do that you know I couldn't we would have had such different lives so don't ever regret the desicions you made you knew you couldn't change our lives then at least you told me without telling me that was enough for me obi" she said with a sad smile "I may have implied it but it's hardly the same I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you"I said slowly " and I'm sorry I can't be with you, know at least someday we'll be together just not now watch over korkie and Bo for me I don't want them joining me too soon,

I have to go now but before I leave promise me that you will fight for what is right hold up your ideals no matter what happens and live your life to the fullest never ever forget who you are a Jedi yes but also a kind and caring man promise me this obi"she pleaded "yes I promise you satine " I said older than I realized "even if I don't always agree with what you do I will watch over you obi always,I love you and I'll see you someday " she shouted as she started to fade away "I suppose someday we'll be with each other again it's a shame about everything going on but I know soon we'll be together and I can't wait till then I really can't wait till then someday I'll be with your ghost again but for now I guess this is goodbye.. No not goodbye see you later because I WILL be with you again but right now there's things I need to do and remember satine Ive loved YOU and I always will"

I finished quickly as she left me again I barely got it out before she was gone but I could see her that I left satines grave with a smile on my face knowing I will see her someday hopefully soon little did I know how soon for it was only 20 years later I would pass into the force to meet with my long awaited fate with a certain duchess, a duchess and a Jedi reunited again for eternity for their loving bond was so strong that it would not break even in death it may not have been the happiest of happily ever afters but it is and ALWAYS will be theirs. A/N hey guys bold is being really stupid right now cause I'm doing this on my I pad but any way what did you think good ,bad? Please request and review


	2. Just a dream

A/n hi just a quick shout out to My tiny baby blue tinted world go check out her story's there awesome and they have obitine which to me automatically kid of makes them awesome so go check those out after you read this oh and please read review and request

Ahsoka was excited to say the least she was coming home from a mission today it was her last the Jedi council needed more people for a recent mission and asked her to come they needed her experience since she was a former Jedi she was hesitant at first but after she talked to her husband senator bonteri and he was ok with it she accepted,they got married when she turned eighteen and her mission took almost two weeks lux and her were still newly weds on there honeymoon but she went anyway

He was always sending her messages via data pad making sure she was ok meanwhile he took on a diplomatic mission while she was gone but he should be back now she thought

She took one of there personal ships she laughed when she opened the closet with the outfit he wore on Carlac all blue was there as well as there was a credit in his shoe typical lux she couldn't wait to see him

The doors opened and she saw anakin sitting there he looked troubled by something " hi anakin " she waved and he walked over " ahsoka I..I have some bad news"

She tried to hide her face as best as she could as she heard her former master tell her, her one of her worst fears " snips I'm really sorry he...he was a good man lux."

"No no your wrong you have to be wrong he promised me he'd be ok he's gotta be ok " was all she could manage to say before bursting in to tears

And her lightsabre fell out of her hand

Why why was all she could think of why'd you have to go lux I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with you were to young .

Master skywalker conducted the ceremony he spoke the normal funeral words such as basically saying for the force to become one with him then the group of people there stood up and began to sing the saddest song ahsoka ever heard they then gave her a folded up onderonian flag the men told her he died a hero that his sacrifice saved many they told her the separatists attacked and he saved many of his escorts but died trying. As She held the flag that was all she had left of him close she just told them " I didn't want a hero I just wanted him" .

She felt like it was all a dream she wanted it to all be a dream

but it wasn't so she kept hearing everybody's voices

when she came back saying that he's not coming home and never will

Why couldn't it just be a dream,she thought to herself why she thought. It just wasn't fair why him why it just wasn't fair.


	3. Revenge

A/n this is ahsoka trying to get revenge please read and review and don't forget to check out my tiny baby blue tinted world there story's are awesome and as always please request something for me to write this story is like a mixture of all angry breakup songs I've ever heard

Ahsoka was heart broken.. No Ahsoka was mad no she was furious she just lost her husband lux bonteri to some half witted preppy blonde with blue eyes she knew she needed to get revenge but what to do she didn't even know where he was oh well she will find them and when she does she's going to make him pay

I don't know how to do a line break so pretend this is one XD

it took her a few hours but she finally found his speeder lucky her she also had a trusty bat she grabbed the bat in her tan hands and swung and she keyed his car it was a sad picture of what his speeder used to be when she was finished with it she smiled and walked away and thought I always did hate that speeder he never let me drive it she hated it anyway and he thought that I couldn't do anything right he is in for a surprise I'm pretty sure I smashed his speeder right " she mused.

that man was going to pay she was going to make his life a living hell until she felt better,the truth is she missed him really she did but her anger was bigger than how much she missed him and she was ok with that he deserved what he was getting after all who says they love someone and want to stay forever if they don't mean it unless they were scum yes she was most definitely making the right choice,she would be okay she was so much better off without him anyway, she was not sorry not at all she just wanted to be done she hated that he would lie like that when she trusted him so much,ahsoka wore a devilish grin when she realized the ultimate thing to do so she ventured out to his apartment and broke in, she scratched his walls she ripped up the furniture and tree the stuffing everywhere she burnt pictures of them and of..ugh..her she put a dye in the shower head she spat in his mouthwash and on his silverware and she smiled she felt good, his apartment was in shambles he definitely deserved it she couldn't wait for his reaction but then she heard them she jumped out of the window and used the force to break her fall and ran to her speeder got in and left laughing all the way home that's the last time he cheats I'm sure" hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" she mused she remembered hearing it once she always loved that phrase, she activated her com link then to see lux walking in his apartment stunned the girl gasped placing her hands over her mouth as if that would mask her fear she laughed another mission accomplished.


	4. Beautiful wonderful life

A/N this is in Ahsoka's pov I hope you like it

He was my best friend and though I hate to admit it my first love,lux hasn't talked to me since..it happened other than to tell me he was leading onderon back to the republic I tried to save Steela but in the end I just couldn't I'm a Jedi but I couldn't save one girl, lux probably hates me I can't really blame him,if I could turn back the clock I would change things maybe make it so this never happened and maybe I could be a better friend supported him more maybe I should have tried harder to be HIS best friend not him be mine he went from a shy boy I met for the first time to being a quite obnoxious young man that wanted revenge for his mothers death to a responsible leader a senator his mother would be proud I wonder if my parents would be proud of me if they ever got to know me that's it I need to go see him

" lux " I call out to him " y..yes Ahsoka?" he asked in his smooth accent " lux I..I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Steela I I'm sorry I couldn't save her" I told him he smiled at me " it's ok Ahsoka I know it's not your fault you tried I know you tried" he said to me " then why have you been avoiding me you haven't even said a word even in passing" I said seriously " I suppose I've been very busy and I was rather embarrassed to talk to you" he told me nervously " why " was all I said " well " he started extremely nervous now" I..I didn't love Steela I love someone else I suppose I more just wanted to love Steela because I knew I couldn't be with the one I love so I convinced myself that I loved her instead" I was stunned into silence my mouth had dropped when realization dawned on me " you you mean..." I trailed off

" yes I love you Ahsoka but you're a Jedi I'm a senator you aren't even allowed to love me back let alone willingly "he told me and he started to walk away I could feel his anguish I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes " LUX wait..please wait " I grabbed his hand and turned him to look at me " I..I love you too Lux I love you" I could see a grin slowly appeared on his face but then faded " what's wrong" I asked " it's..it's just that your a Jedi we can't be in love you could be kicked out of the order or worse I couldn't ask that of you,you love being a Jedi " he told me I frowned when he looked away and I took his head and forced him to look me in the eye " I may love being a Jedi but I also love you I would gladly leave the order for you" I told him he sighed,

" no I can't ask that of you your still a Padawan you haven't even had the chance to go on your first mission as a knight no I can't ask you to leave " I shook my head " no lux your not asking anything of me it's my choice fine let me put your mind at ease about it I'll make you a deal I'll stay in the order until I become a knight I'll go on my first mission as a knight than leave meanwhile we keep our relationship a secret and then come out about it after I leave " I told him extremely serious I saw a small smile on his face " ok I can't believe I'm saying this but ok I agree " I smiled and kissed him I was definitely going to miss the order but I would miss lux more it is worth it,

so for the next few months I worked as hard as I could trying to become a knight a soon as possible so I could be with lux,then something happened that hurt me but also made me happy because it gave me reason to be with lux I was expelled from the order accused of bombing the temple,of killing innocents and though it hurt me it also gave me a reason to be with lux again me and lux were married two years later when I turned eighteen at the very beginning of the dark times.

four years later we had our first of three children,a little girl named Mina padme bonteri two years later we had our only boy, anakin plo bonteri three years after that we had our last little girl, aayla luminara barriss bonteri we wanted their names to hold much meaning I named our third child after my old friend barriss because I know that she made a big mistake and she betrayed me but she came back to the light shortly before her execution and died in order 66 her name symbolizes a light at the end of a tunnel. Me and lux watched our new hope destroy the Death Star we were in the rebel base when it blew we were so happy i lived a long good life,i was so happy when I heard of Anakins redemption,I met jacen ,Jaina and Anakin solo and I lived to the age of eighty eight a year after my husband luxes death I joined him in the force and we watched happily and welcomed our children to the force yes I lived a beautiful life a life I would hate to know what happened had I never met lux or even chosen him over the order I lived an amazing life I'm proud to say I had a beautiful wonderful life.

A/n so what'd you think please review originally it was only supposed to be her thoughts after steel as death but then I decided I wanted some dialogue between Ahsoka and Lux then I decided I wanted some info on her life after that so I came up with this not my best writing but Its definitely one of my favourite ideas anyway please don't forget to tell me what you think I really wanna know how you guys think it was anyways bye


	5. Over the rainbow

A/n ok so this isn't my best Drabble or oneshot whatever you wanna call it I know and yes it is a songfic but I don't care this tine because this goes out to Ahsoka141516 she's been having a ruff time lately so decided to make a happy little Drabble for her happy story's aren't my specialty though so it's short and not very good but what the hell right ? Anyway please enjoy my Drabble I call it over the rainbow

Ahsoka was sad she just left the order and was wondering what to do with her life she walked down the streets of coruscant maybe I could go live with Lux Ahsoka mused.

Ahsoka looked to the sky wondering what to do when a song from a holo movie popped into her head she began to sing

Somewhere over the rainbow way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?

Why couldn't she ? Ahsoka wondered she vowed to herself then and there no matter what she does do she's gonna make sure she's happy doing it and with that Ahsoka found a new determination and ran off to find the new stage of her life.

A/N so I hope you liked it please read and review


	6. A great influence

A/N ok so this starts out kinda sad but gets more light hearted at the end sorry it's kinda choppy but I hope you like it anyway i had this in my notepad for a really long time but never got around to posting it it is supposed to be like that though cause she's dying so her thoughts are kinda jumbled...you'll get it when you read it XD

Hello Anakin

if you are watching this I'm already gone, right now I'm on the way to a medical faculty to give birth to our child, obi wan says that I shouldn't write this letter that it's too dangerous I don't care, please ani remember that I love you and I always will, sidious has twisted your mind please Anakin if you ever find this letter know that you need to let go of this darkness please Ani do it for me do it for our child I'm dying but I told you before and I'll tell you again I'm not afraid to die there are many reasons as to why I've given up my will to live but I don't have time to explain but I shall hold on and give birth to our child and then give up my will to live it's safer for the child that way then you won't sense me and find the baby.

please make me a promise Ani even though I'm gone I need you to do this please don't hurt our baby Ani please and don't let anybody else hurt our baby I know there is still good in you I'm going to tell obi wan that too I don't think he will believe me though but I believe it maybe someday soon you will join me in the after life I just pray that you redeem yourself first I'm about to go in Remember Ani I love you no matter what I suppose we were right Ani our secret did destroy us but don't ever regret it I don't and I don't want you to either i suppose this is goodbye Ani don't ever let go of your light within you it's one of the things that I fell for after all, I love you so much but I suppose for now this is goodbye.

Darth vader found the holo message that was sent to him soon after he got word of his angels death he never watched the holo before though, it was just too painful so he tucked it away in his quarters but decided it was time to read what his beloved padme had wrote to him that was so important finally he sat down and began watching it and felt tears in his eyes instantly after watching it,"it's too late for me angel but I will never allow the emperor to hurt Luke" he promised himself and Vader kept that promise because only a few hours later he gave up his life for his son to keep him safe he kept his promise to his angel, after all she always did have such an influence on him.

Years later Luke was going through his fathers things with his sister and found a holo he read it and immediately thought of how his father saved him and smiled

" I suppose mother had a big influence on father "Luke mused " I suppose our mother really loved our father didn't she?" Leia said tears in her eyes thinking of how it all went wrong "yes I suppose she did Leia I suppose she had an amazing influence on his decisions" Leia smiled at that and it was true she always had a great influence on him and now that they are together again she always will have that Great influence.

A/N ok so please please please review tell me if you liked it or not wow that sounded desperate lol XD


End file.
